redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Abilities
These are the instructions printed on the picture of some cards. ( See Anatomy of a Card and Resolving Special Ability Combinations in the rulebook). There are two types of special abilities that define how a special ability is carried out: Ongoing Abilities and Instant Abilities. When a single card has more than one special ability (including gained abilities), perform the abilities in this order: *First, complete all special abilities in the order written on the card except those that add a character to the battle. Note that some special abilities can happen together even though they may be separated by a period. Second, if the card is a character with either a gained ability or a weapon-class enhancement, then activate the gained abilities in the order gained. Finally, activate the special abilities on the carried weapon-class enhancement. *Complete banding abilities. *Complete any Choose Blocker or Rescuer abilities. Instant Special Abilities Activate an Artifact An activate an artifact ability allows a player to activate an artifact during a phase other than the preparation phase or an additional time during the preparation phase. Band A band ability brings a character into battle to assist another character that is already in the battle. Capture A capture ability transforms a character into a “captured character” and moves it to a different location where it is held captive. When a captured human character is in a Land of Bondage it is a Lost Soul as well as a captured character. Choose Opponent A choose opponent ability allows you to select the character your opponent uses in battle against you. Convert A convert ability changes one or more characteristics of a card. This may include alignment, card type, or brigade. Discard A discard ability removes a card from its location and moves it to its owner's discard pile. Draw A draw ability allows you to take one or more cards from the top of your deck and add them to your hand. End the Battle An end the battle ability ends the battle part of the battle phase and begins battle resolution. Exchange An exchange ability allows you to switch the locations of two cards. Heal A heal ability can be used to remove the effects of a discard ability or an ability paired to a poison (disease) ability from a character. Interrupt An interrupt ability temporarily undoes a previously completed ability or set of abilities and suspends them while activating other abilities on the interrupt card before the suspended abilities reactivate. Negate A negate ability takes a previously completed ability and undoes the effect of that ability. Place A place ability allows you to put a card in a specified location. A place ability often allows you to put a card in a location where it typically cannot be placed or provides a particular benefit as a result of the placement. Play an Enhancement A play an enhancement ability allows a player to play an enhancement outside of the normal rules for initiative. Poison (Disease) A poison ability adds a "poisoned" identifier to a card. Present A present ability is always paired with an ability that forces a character to leave battle (most often Withdraw or Return to Hand). Present abilities are most often on cards played by the opponent of the player who may use the present ability. Redirect A redirect ability changes which player carries out an ability or which character benefits from the numbers (strength and toughness) on a card. Release A release ability returns a captured character, a character in a Fortress, or a character in set-aside, to its owner’s territory. Remove from the Game A remove from the game ability permanently eliminates a card from the game. Rescue A rescue ability takes a card from play and moves it to a player’s Land of Redemption, where it becomes a Redeemed Soul. Return (to Hand) A return to hand ability puts a card into its owner’s hand. Return (to Territory) A return to territory ability puts a card into its owner’s territory. Reveal A reveal ability allows all players to see one or more cards that are not usually visible to all players. Search A search ability allows a player to view a deck, discard pile, or Artifact Pile to perform an action with a specific card or set of cards. Set Aside A set-aside ability allows you to remove a card or cards from play and sets them aside in a set-aside area. When you set your own cards aside you usually gain a benefit over a period of turns for having them set aside. When you set an opponent’s cards aside there are no benefits to your opponent. Shuffle A shuffle ability causes one or more players to put one or more cards into a random location in their deck. Side Battle A side battle ability suspends the active battle and causes a new battle to start. The suspended battle resumes when the new battle ends. Take A take ability allows a player to gain control of an opponent's card. Included with take is relocating the cards taken along with the cards you control. Taunt A taunt allows a player to make a battle challenge with an Evil Character. Topdeck (Underdeck) A topdeck ability puts a card on top of its owner’s deck. Withdraw A withdraw ability removes characters (or Sites) in battle and puts them in their owners’ territor(ies). Ongoing Special Abilities Copy A copy ability causes one card to be treated as though it were another card. First Strike A first strike ability allows a character to survive if a battle ends in the mutual destruction state. Hold A hold ability allows a card to be placed on the card with the hold ability. Ignore An ignore special ability is an ability that keeps its targets from targeting or being targeted by a specified set of cards. It also allows a character using an ignore ability to win a battle regardless of normal battle conditions. Immune An immune ability keeps the target from being affected by strength or special abilities on the cards to which it is immune. Increase or Decrease Abilities An increase or decrease abilities changes the strength and/or toughness of characters or enhancements. Paralyze A paralyze ability targets a character in a territory. That character is not allowed to enter battle until it is healed. Prevent A prevent ability keeps the uncompleted activation of an ability from ever completing. Protect A protect ability allows a card to be unaffected by special abilities or game rules that would normally affect it. Restrict A restrict ability keeps a player from performing an action that they would normally be allowed to perform. Site Access A site access ability causes a Hero to have access to a site that it would not normally have. Toss A toss ability allows a player to discard an enhancement to decrease an opposing character in battle. Use Other Enhancements A use other enhancements ability allows a character to use enhancements that do not match the character's brigade. Other Special Abilities These special abilities are considered neither ongoing nor instant abilities; they are more like qualities of the cards. Cannot Be Ignored A cannot be ignored ability makes certain abilities unignorable. Cannot Be Interrupted A cannot be interrupted ability makes certain abilities uninterruptible. Cannot Be Negated A cannot be negated ability is the union of a cannot be prevented ability and a cannot be interrupted ability, which makes the ability unpreventable and uninterruptable. Cannot Be Prevented A cannot be prevented ability makes certain abilities unpreventable.